Just Cause: Dhakri
Just Cause: Dhakri is a fan fiction project. It's a fictional single player action game. Description Game's engine, called Dhakri, is a fusion of Ubisoft's Dunia Engine and Avalanche's Avalanche Engine. Due to fusion with Far Cry engine, there's a lot of features that have only appeared in Far Cry series. Game tells us about Rico Rodriguez accomplishing his mission in a mountainous island county called Dhakri, where government has been overthrown by banned People's Labor Party (PLP) and it's leader, Ghara Khawri. American government has seen a threat in Dhakri becoming Communist, so CIA agents were sent in. Gameplay A place where action takes place is an island country of Dhakri somewhere in the Bay of Bengal. The whole territory of the country is around 1242 mi² (2000 km²) and it is located vertically, just like the Andaman and Nicobar Islands. In the game, there's a lot of weaponry and vehicles, going from land vehicles like cars or tanks to marine and air transport. A technique from Far Cry games was taken, where Rico could carry a couple of throwable items, like knives, Molotov cocktails, dynamite, IEDs and grenades. Rico can use his grappling hook to grapple to the high or inaccessible places, or to pull various items together (like two explosive barrels, or a fence to the ground, Just Cause 3 technique). Various chests and cases, dropped throughout the map is also a technique from Far Cry franchise. Player can find ammo, weapons (including firearm, explosive and melee), throwable items, documents or money, that player may need to buy items in shops. Destructibility has increased. Rico and rebels can destroy bridges, houses, various silos and gas tanks and other infrastructure. Explosions became way more spectacular and bigger. Plot Year 2020. A tyrannic government of People's Labor Party in Dhakri is continuing for already 3 years. American government has counted Communism in Dhakri a threat, and in 2020 CIA launched operations on the island, one of which has included Rico Rodriguez. Rebel military plane flies from liberated Panau to one of the rebellion's airports, Anjar Airfield near the southern town of Anjar on the island of Taj. Agents are met by rebellion's leader, Namrath Padha. Centralised army tries to capture Taj Island, but Rico and rebels suppress the attack. Rico starts liberated towns on nearby islands in the Lanja chain. He attacks and enfrees various prisoners of war in enemy's outposts and prisons. Takeover on Sakhaddu fortress on the north island of Sakhaddu in Lanja chain puts the island chain under rebellion control. Another fractions, like Panjaweda or Citizens of Dhakri also fight with rebellion groups, and centralized government. When central island chain of Pakkadu is being taken over, government with Ghara Khawri as a leader lockdowns the entire north island of Tanapaj, where the same name city and the capital is located. Rebellion breaks through and goes into the clash with Khawri's army, while Khawri himself flees with his two guards on a motorboat to another island, situated on the north, which is an uninhabited island of Askran, where a fortress is located. Rebellion breaks through the fortress' gates. Namrath is being severely injured and dies, but Rico kills Khawri and two of his bodyguards, and tyrannic regime of Communism ceases to exist. Fractions People's Labor Party Until 2017, this party was banned in the country because of an extremist intent and possibility to occupy the government. However, on Orchid Revolution, previous president, Nakhra Khomrat, has got killed and party has seized all the governing and broadcasting. It is ruled by Ghara Khawri. It's soldiers are called "People's Army", and they wear beige uniform, just the color of sand, with green berets. They use green-colored AK-47 and Makarov pistols. All the soldiers have 3 Molotov cocktails, 3 frag grenades and 3 teargas grenades. Rebellion The main opposing group doesn't have any name, though suggested. As it's leader, Namrath Padha, thinks that the rebel group doesn't have to have any name, but it has to fight against what is counted an opposing force. Rebellion has unofficial names of Dhakri Tigers and Red Jackets. Soldiers are mostly wearing red uniforms, such us red jackets, pants/shorts and helmets, some are wearing caps or berets with the same colours. They use AK-MS rifles, Mosin rifles and Colt 1911 pistols. All the soldiers have a Molotov cocktail and 2 frag grenades. Panjaweda Pseudo-Buddhist, militarist sect, ruled by Nonja Arpaheda. Has a goal of seizing the government and making the country a "only paradise in the world", fully isolating it, destroying all airports and water ports. Category:Just Cause: Dhakri Category:Content Category:Fan Fiction Projects Category:Games